


Emma and Killian's Day at the Beach

by Chloefantasy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Plot, Relationship(s), The Jolly Roger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloefantasy/pseuds/Chloefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma spend a day at the beach.<br/>Life gets interrupted as it always does and Killian and Emma deal with the next crisis while trying to remember the fun of the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day at the Beach

Emma had cast off her leather jacket and winter boots for aqua tank top and bare feet, quietly thumping in the sun-soaked sand. Killian could not help but watch the warmth bounce off her less-than-tan legs as she pulled down the denim shorts she had begun wearing at the first of spring. With a maneuver Killian still couldn’t master with his or Emma’s clothing (when he got the chance to remove it) she had slid off the tank top and revealed the rest of a light blue bathing suit. 

When Emma was free from her cover up, she turned to see him staring as she began applying sunscreen.

“Not your taste Hook?” she inquired, indicating her revealing two-piece.

“Wh- No- you, love, are a vision,” Killian replied as he approached her and stroked the air around her face. “I am just still confounded at these swimming shorts you have me in.” He looked down at his own beach clothing and scratched at the hair behind his ear. 

“They’re called trunks Killian, and they will be much easier to swim in then a leather coat, I promise,” Emma smirked as she noticed he was still wearing his shirt. Granted in lieu of his usual button-up black shirt for a flowing white linen one with a thin leather sting criss-crossing the V-neck. “You’ll want to take your shirt off as well” she added, moving to assist him. 

A smile crept over half Killian’s face and a familiar glint appeared in his eyes as Emma gathered up the material at the base of his torso and slid it over that smirking face. Emma returned the expression as she revealed his glistening abdomen. 

“All ready,” she breathed. “Would you mind helping me with my sunscreen?” She handed him the bottle and indicated to her back. 

“I’d like to do little else” Killian said still smiling as he took the pink bottle with an image of a baby and dog on the front. He squeezed the bottle with his hook and squirted some of the lotion onto his hand, and began gently rubbing it into her skin. 

Emma turned her head after a few minutes, realizing the lotion must have disappeared long ago and he was now simply caressing her. She allowed this to go on for a few moments longer as his fingers tenderly rolled down her spine. 

“Ok” she said in a half-heart huff. “I think that’s enough sunscreen.” Killian raised an eyebrow. “And definitely enough of that,” Emma remarked “we’re in a public place after all.” 

Killian scanned the beach for patrons. As he opened his mouth to rebut, Emma placed a finger over his lips. “It doesn’t matter how many people are here, it’s still public,” she concluded. 

Killian sighed. “Well then, what shall we do instead?” 

Emma chuckled mockingly. “Go swimming! Isn’t that why we came down to the beach?” 

“It’s my understanding that beaches are mostly for examining beautiful women in small scraps of clothing” Killian motioned his hook up and down the length of her body. 

Emma rolled her eyes and sprinted towards the water. “Come on, Hook!” 

Killian took off after her, but halted as her feet splashed through the first few inches of water. Emma turned around when she realized he was no longer following her. 

She splashed around in the waves, tossing water towards the shore. “Get in!” she insisted.

As he watched her in the water, Killian paced a small patch of beach in front of her. Emma tilted her head and her face fell from a smile to concern. 

“You can’t tell me you don’t know how,” Emma said in more of an annoyed tone then she meant. “I mean… you can swim can’t you? You were a pirate and I just figured…”

“Of course I can, Swan! Any good seaman knows how,” Killian scoffed sticking his toes in the very edge of the wave, where the clear water retreated from the sand. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t spend most of my days trying not to plunge into the sea.”

Emma let out a small giggle as he withdrew his foot with a shiver. 

“You find this amusing Swan?” 

“I do, Captain,” her voice hung on the last word as it slipped through her teeth.

Killian’s eyes caught the glimmer of the sun and Emma could swear he smiled widely before quickly trying to force a normal expression. Her stomach fell as she replayed the phrase in her head. She shook the thought away as she inhaled longer than necessary. 

“I… never noticed all the ships out in the bay,” she commented, disguising her shaking head as a nod out to the sea. 

Killian pulled his gaze away from her face. “Aye, love,” he said as he turned tto look at the water completely. “I’ve seen them anchored, obscuring the horizon, since I arrived in Storybrooke.” 

Emma scrunched nose and eyes, partially because of her growing curiosity, but admittedly more due to the cloud shift uncovering the sun. "You mean they're always there, in the same place? You've never seen anyone take off on one?"

"You mean set sail?" He paused to consider the image. "No I suppose not.”

“But that means-“ Emma began to scan Killian’s face as her eyes grew wide. 

“Emma, love, I doubt it means anything.” He took her chin gently into his palm and held it so her eyes locked with his own. He laid his lips on hers. 

When they were no longer intertwined, Killian spoke again. “Now, did we not come here to enjoy the sun, and swim in these ridiculous garments?” 

“Yes!” Emma said excitedly, pulling him by his arm toward the water. “Come on, I promise not to splash you.”

“Oh really Swan?” Killian scooped Emma into his arms and started quickly toward the water. “Well I make no such promise!”

“Killian! What are you doing?!” Emma squealed as he ran them into deep water and they plunged into ocean. 

When they bounced back up to the surface, Killian flung his sopping hair backwards and kissed Emma’s forehead. 

“Is this what you wanted, love?” he asked.

“Exactly.”


	2. After the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the beach, romance continues... but so does life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to keep the story going. This chapter begins immediately after the day at the beach. Growing the plot to add to the fluff. I decided to keep the overall title because life for Killian and Emma should be a day at the beach since they've found their happy ending, but things just keep getting in the way. Wanted to get this up before the new episode changes the plot, but alas, procrastination is an evil temptress. Oh well, West Coasters have a few hours. Hope you enjoy!

Emma and Killian bounced up to the apartment, leaving behind them a trail of half-footprints coated in wet sand and salty water droplets. Killian grasped her waist as she struggled to pull her keys from her tiny pockets and jam the proper one into the door. 

“Ok,” Emma placed a finger on his lips. “I’m going to see if anyone is home. I don’t need David walking in on us… cleaning up,” she finished in a smaller voice. 

Killian arched his thick eyebrows and moved his hook along Emma’s waist. She pushed it back as she opened the door a quarter of the way. She stuck her head through the crack to see the lights turned off and the main room empty. 

Emma took Killian’s hand and dragged him into the apartment and slammed the door behind them. 

“Emma, what-“ Killian’s words were silenced with Emma’s lips. She kept his mouth locked on his as she walked backwards through the apartment, simultaneously being able to slip her jacket off one arm and throw it with the other. 

When the pair reached the hallway, Emma realized she could no longer navigate them with her face glued to his. She stopped walking, but Killian pulled her closer to him before she could end the kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair, and once again placed his hook around her hip. Emma stepped into his embrace and moaned into his mouth. 

Killian pushed his hook into Emma’s hip to move her toward the bathroom door. He used his other hand to push it open as they sauntered through it, still attached. Once secured behind the closed door, Killian ran his hook up and slid it under the strap of Emma’s tank top, and at the same time his hand untied the not at the top of her bikini. Emma pulled herself away when she heard the grains of sand tumble from her loosened top to the tile floor. 

She inhaled deeply and glanced around the room as she tried to steady herself. “I’m going to start the water,” she concluded. As she bent down to turn the taps, Killian grasped her ass with his hand. Emma stood straight up “Killian!” 

“Swan!” He retorted, swinging his head back and a crooked smile creeping up his cheek. 

Emma sighed and reached her hand into the streaming water. “It’s warm,” she said coyly, sliding her jean shorts down her thighs and stepped into the shower. Killian stood outside the porcelain tub with the curtain still drawn open, watching as she dipped her hair back into the water. “Aren’t you going to join me?” 

He looked her up and down, breathing in the steam around her. “Aye, love,” he said calmly, lowering his own bathing suit, and pulling off his shirt, now and damp with salt water. Killian stepped into the tub basin and reached his hand up to pool the water as it fell from the showerhead. 

“Hey,” Emma reached up to pull on his arms, “you’re blocking the water.” 

Killian dumped the water that had collected in his hands onto her head. “Aye, that’s because I’m the only one allowed to make you wet.” He smirked as the water continued to rain on them. 

“Killian,” Emma groaned. “I want to actually get clean before David and Mary Margret get home.”

“Alright, then love. Allow me to assist you,” Killian remarked taking a bottle of shampoo, and hugging it to him to squeeze some out onto his good hand. He placed his hand on top of her head and smoothed the silky liquid into her golden locks.

“Hmmm… thank you,” Emma moaned as she started to pour soap into her hands and rub it onto his chest, her fingers becoming intertwined with his chest hair. She moved the lather down his arms, onto his stomach, and beneath his chin. When she started caressing his thighs, Killian let out a load moan. 

“Emma…” Killian breathed, the name catching in his throat. “This is not the right time, or place.” 

Emma sighed and leaned her head back beneath the faucet. It’s never the right time, and what place would you suggest if there was?” She ran her fingers through her hair and stepped over the edge of the tub. 

Killian reached over and turned off the faucet as the last of the water pulled away the soap. “Well love, I was going to bring this up later-“

“What?” Emma’s eyes grew wide as the question came out as more of an exclamation. 

“Nothing bad, I assure you,” Killian said lowly as he wrapped her in a large bath towel. “I was just going to mention that I am in possession of the Jolly Roger again, and while it may not be a great place to bathe… it does have other amenities... like a place to spend the night.” He stumbled through the end of the sentence, anticipating her response.

“Oh.” Emma stood frozen with her mouth agape with several moments. 

“Unless you don’t want to, of course,” Killian focused his attention on the tiled floor. 

“No, Killian, I do want to spend the night with you,” Emma cradled his chin in her hands and looked into his eyes. “You just surprised me is all… I hadn’t thought about your ship,” she insisted.

“Well, I just thought Granny’s inn is not the romantic of locations, and this place always seems…” Killian was cut off as the front door opened almost on cue. “Packed.” 

As he finished his thought, Emma walked past him to completely shut the bathroom door and press her ear up to it. Luckily, she could still hear most of what was going on. 

“Who is it love?” Killian whispered in her up-turned ear.

“Mary Margaret, David, I think Neal,” she answered. 

“Grandma, can I have a Pop Tart?” Henry’s voice rang clear as day.

“And Henry.” Emma stated. 

“Ah, the whole cavalry then.” Killian remarked as he pulled his pants around his waist and went for the door handle. 

“What are you doing?” Emma stood up and examined him pulling on his clothes.

“To greet them I suppose? I don’t imagine you want to stay cooped up in your parents’ powder room for the rest of the evening.” Killian remarked.

“Would you rather spend the evening explaining to David why we were in his shower together?” She asked trying to mimic his classic eyebrow raise.

Killian sucked his cheeks so much, they momentarily resembled gills, “No I suppose not.” 

“Well then, I think we should stay quiet. It shouldn’t be too long anyways, I’m pretty sure I just heard Mary Margaret say something about dinner at Granny’s.” Emma resumed her position at the door. 

Just then, she heard the load thump of Henry ascending the staircase. 

“Do you think he suspects anything?” David whispered outside the door. 

“No, why did he say something?” Mary Margaret answered. 

“Not directly, he just seems… distant,” David sighed.

“Well, I hope that, like his endless appetite, is just him being a teenager. You know he’d tell Emma right away if he had found anything,” Mary Margaret commented.

“I know. That’s what worries me.” David said gruffly.

“I wish we didn’t have to hide from her like this.” Mary Margaret almost choked on the words. 

“Neither do I, but we can’t tell her now. It would cause far more hurt than good.” David took steps closer to Mary Margaret. Emma thought she could hear them embrace. The noise on the steps resumed as Henry re-entered.

“You guys okay?” He asked and they must have pulled apart. 

“Of course, buddy. Just hungry. You ready to head to Granny’s?” David chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m starved.” Henry rubbed his stomach.

“You JUST had a Pop Tart,” Mary Margaret said with concern. “Emma wasn’t kidding when she said you want to eat everything.” Then her tone changed. “Emma. She’s late. Where do you think she could be?”

David jumped in before she could worry herself too much. “She was spending the day with the pirate, I’m sure she’s still with him.” 

“Well, I’m going to text her and see if she wants to join us for dinner.” Mary Margaret’s voice still sounded worried.

A moment later, Emma heard a noise from her pants still spread on the floor. She prayed her family on the other side of the wall had not heard the text tone. 

She pulled herself away from the door and picked up the phone. The text read “Dinner at Granny’s? Heading there now.” 

Emma bit her lip as she tried to respond how to answer.

“Just ignore it, love,” Killian offered. 

 

“If I ignore it they will think something horrible happened to me,” Emma said quickly. 

“The night is young,” Killian joked and raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“Hush, I have to text back and get them out of here.” Emma turned back to her phone and finally typed out “No thanks, not hungry. See you later.” 

Emma once again pushed her ear to the door. 

“I thought I just heard a phone,” Mary Margaret said. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t yours? Look you have a message.” David pointed out.

“Oh, maybe. Ok, Emma’s not coming,” Mary Margaret said flatly, but Emma could sense her gaze burning through the bathroom door. “Let’s get going.” 

The noises of a door opening and David, Henry, Mary Margaret and a stroller passing through it rebounded throughout the now-empty apartment.

As the front door closed, Killian moved to open the bathroom one. However, Emma stood immobile in front of it.

“Emma, what’s wrong?” Killian moved to lift her up, but she stay grounded.

“My parents are hiding something from me, lying to me,” she hiccupped, nearing tears. 

“No, you mustn’t think that,” Killian said cupping her chin this time.

“Think it? They outright said it. They are hiding something from Henry to be sure he doesn’t tell me. There’s something they don’t want me to know. I felt something off when these witches first showed up, and I thought I was crazy, but… it’s true,” Emma swallowed hard.

“Love, I am sure that even if your parents were keeping something from you, it’s only to protect you or they would’ve told you,” Killian tried to convince her.

“I don’t care. I don’t need protection, I need them to be honest with me,” Emma said defiantly. 

“Emma… I don’t know what to say… I’m sure everything will be fine. They have no reason to deceive you,” Killian’s shoulders dropped as he ran out of comforting things to say.

“But they did anyway… I can’t trust them if they are just going to lie to me. They’re supposed to be the ones I can trust no matter what, but they’re just like everyone else,” the words were broken as full tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Killian pulled her close and spoke into the top of her head, “Emma, no. You can’t think that way. Don’t let this misunderstanding close your heart again. Your parents love you. I…” He paused, and pushed himself far enough to look her in the eyes. “I love you.”   
Emma stared into his deep blue eyes. Her mouth parted and she stood, water still dripping from her hair and splashing onto the floor.

“I… I can’t say what you want me to right now. I have too much, there’s too much to deal with,” Emma breathed deeply, running her hands up her face to hair. 

Killian’s head dropped again. When he lifted it, he had a smile plastered on his face, but a tear in his eye. “It’s alright, love, I didn’t expect you to say anything now. Just please… don’t allow this, or what you believe your parents are doing, don’t let it... pull you away. From them. From me.” Killian reached out to hold her hand. 

Her hand jerked automatically. When she saw his face after her initial reaction, she threw herself to him, kissed his face, starting at his sideburn and down his cheek. Finally planting one on his lips. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She pushed her forehead onto his, their tears meeting on her face. “No matter what… I’m not going anywhere,” she watched as he pulled his eyes to hers. “ “I promise.” Emma felt a smile cross her face. It grew wider as one appeared on Killian as well. “I promise.” 

Killian opened his mouth, but only the sound of the front door opening could be heard. 

Emma stood en garde as heavy footsteps pounded towards the couch. 

“Got it!” Henry’s voice called back into the stairwell, and he ran back through the door, slamming it behind him. 

Killian sighed. “Why don’t we head to my ship now, love? Even if you don’t want to stay tonight, at least we can talk without so many interruptions.” He let go of her face, bent over, and scooped up her tank top with his hook. 

Emma smiled and took the shirt from him. “Aw, I was just getting used to the idea of living in this bathroom.” 

Killian shook his head and, pushed open the bathroom door. “Suit yourself, Swan.” He began walking out into the living room.

Emma pulled on her shirt and looked around frantically for her shorts. “Killian, wait! I was kidding, I want to come with you.” 

Killian turned around, “I know, love. I just wanted to see how far I could get you to go without these.” He laughed and turned around revealing her shorts caught on his hook by a belt loop.

Emma sighed and tried to take the shorts, he pulled them away and then dangled them in front of her again. She finally leapt up to grab them and he chuckled as she pulled them up quickly. “Take me to your ship Captain.” Emma chucked, holding her arms out as if under arrest.

“Whatever you say love,” Killian took wrists and pulled her out of the apartment.


	3. First Night on the Jolly Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian takes Emma back to the Jolly Roger. The first sleepover for CaptainSwan doesn't go how you may think.

Emma and Killian approached the docks as the last bit of day left the sky. Killian took Emma’s hands into his as he led her to the dock where the Jolly Roger had been docked since its reappearance. 

Emma focused on the boards as her sandal-clad feet crossed each plank. She looked up when they stopped abruptly. “What-“

“You may want to watch your step,” Killian gestured toward the slanted wooden ladder leading to the ship.

“Oh, thanks,” Emma stood in awe of the ship as Killian climbed, watching the sails billow and relax in the wind. 

Killian cleared his throat and Emma looked up to see him standing on the deck with his arm outstretched towards her. “I know it’s seen some wear since you were last aboard, but-“ he began to apologize. 

“Oh no, Killian, it’s great. I’m just- a little lost in thought I guess,” Emma concluded dropping her head once again. 

Killian walked back down the ladder and lifted her head with the side of his hook. “If you don’t want to come aboard, love, it’s perfectly all right. My ship will always be here for you.” He chuckled at himself. “And if it is not, I will be.” 

Emma stared intently into his eyes, fully aware that hers were still red-rimmed and puffy from their emotional evening. 

“I want to Killian. I just- I- I’m so tired,” she sighed. “I’m tired of everyone lying to me. And I’m tired of-” Emma’s thought was caught in her throat as Killian swept her feet into his arms and leaned her torso against his chest.

“Then we shall get you to the sleeping quarters straight away!” Killian said excitedly as he steadied them both on the first rung. 

“Killian, I can walk!” Emma objected. 

“Nonsense lass, you have had a long night and are weary from your travels. I, as a gentleman, must escort you aboard,” Killian struggled to maintain a light-hearted voice, threatening to falter each time she brought up the events of the evening.

Once on deck, Killian lowered Emma’s legs and swept her arms into his, outstretching one and placing the other at his hip, dancing to silent music.

“What are you doing?” Emma laughed. “There’s no music.”

“There’s always music in the sea, love. You just need to listen.” Killian closed his eyes, guiding her across the floor. 

Emma closed her eyes as well, listening to the sounds of the waves lapping up against the base of the ship and the light squeak of the boards beneath their feet, the sounds slowly drifting into melody. Then she heard a different song, Killian began to hum. Emma opened her eyes as she tried to place the song. She had heard it before, in another life, in another land. She gasped as she remembered the tune. 

Emma moved her outstretched arm to Killian’s waist as she collapsed her body into his chest. “That’s what we danced to at the royal ball,” she whispered into his shirt. 

“Aye. One of the most important nights of my long life,” Killian interrupted himself.

Emma brought her face up to look at his. She smiled, a true heartfelt smile, one that felt like it had been far too long since it had graced her lips. She happily obeyed as he pushed her into a twirl. He stopped humming as he caught her again in his arms. 

“After Pan’s curse, after you left, I feared we would never dance this way,” Killian admitted burying his face in the curve of her neck, kissing it as he did so.

They swayed to the sounds of the night for a long moment.

“I’m sorry,” Emma eventually sighed into his ear.

Killian lifted his head and steadied their bodies. “No need to apologize love,” he breathed into the salty air. “Neither of us wanted to be apart. It certainly wasn’t your doing.” He brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

“I know,” she chocked, tears threatening to burn her eyes for the second time tonight. “But after… you came to find me. You gave up… all this,” she dropped her hand from his waist and gestured about the ship. “And I still- I didn’t- we weren’t together for a long time because of me,” Emma’s eyes now stung fiercely. 

“Emma,” It wasn’t a statement, or even a name, at that moment, from his lips, it was an emotion. It was everything he had felt for her since he found her. “I understood, I knew it would take time for you to want this, if you ever did.”

“But now, now it’s all happening again… and I can’t-” Emma was unable to restrain her tears any longer and they began streaming down her face.

“What all is happening again, love? We’re together now. Aren’t we?” He subconsciously tightened his grip on her waist as the fear swelled. His eyes strained to remain locked on hers. 

“Of course,” she coughed out. “But… it’s just, before- I pushed away from you… because I felt unloved and unwanted and… and now it’s all happening again,” Emma inhaled deeply and continued to sob. 

“Because of your parents?” Killian leaned down to place his forehead on hers and felt her head nod with his. He sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. He spoke directly into her ear, “Emma, you have never been unloved or unwanted. Now, more than ever… you never need to feel that way again. Regardless of what your parents did… however misguided, they did out of love for you.” He stroked his thumb down her check, following the trail of her tears. 

She cried quietly into his shoulder for a few more moments before he spoke again. “Love, why don’t we get you to bed. You have had a very long day.” 

Emma lifted her head from his shoulder, at first tensing and wavering, but finally nodding her head. “I’m tired,” she breathed. 

“Aye,” was all he said as he took her hand and led her to the stairs leading below deck. 

Once below, Killian lifted Emma and walked her over to the oddly-sized bed. She eased herself into the mattress and burrowed her head into one of the pillows. “So, this is your room?” 

“Aye, these are the captain’s quarters. I have spent many a night here, with my men. And also some with other companions,” he smirked at himself. 

Emma’s body stiffened and she rolled onto her side, her eyes peering up at him. “Killian, I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry, whatever for love? It was my bad form to bring up other cohorts while you lie in my bed.” Killian said taken aback.

“Cohorts?” Emma sneered, but then shook her head clear of it. “No, not that. I’m sorry… when you offered to bring me back to your ship, I’m sure you meant- you expected… the night to go differently.” Her head dropped and she twirled her fingers in the sheet. 

Killian’s hand moved to cup hers. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently. “I expected nothing. As long as I know you are safe, my night is going just as I wished,” he assured her. 

“But our first night alone together, our first sleep over,” she put the last words in air quotes, which only served to confuse the pirate more than clarify. “It just shouldn’t be like this.”

“Emma Swan lying on my bed, on my ship, seems like a good night to me, love,” Killian kissed her forehead and brushed the hair from her face. He sat on the edge of the bed as he watched her drift off. 

“Goodnight Killian,” Emma whispered as she sank into the captain’s bed.

“Goodnight my Swan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify something, in the earlier chapters I was implying that Emma and Killian had definitely slept together, but had not been able to spend the night together. Now they get to sleep over, but not necessarily sleep together. 
> 
> The next chapter will take place post 4x16, with Emma knowing her parents secret. That will probably only solidify Emma's decision to stay aboard the Jolly Roger. So, we will pick up a few days later.
> 
> Hope you like it! Please comment :-)


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, 4x16 has happened. It's a few days post-chapter 3 and the morning after The Author was set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-4x16. Plot point from chapter 1 ties back in. This story may become AU very quickly because I have NO idea what 4x17 has in store for us. I just wish they weren't bringing Zelena back. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and please comment!

Emma woke slowly. She flung her arms over her head and sighed into a smile.

“Morning,” she moaned, eyes still closed softly. 

“You’re in better spirits today, love.” Killian’s voice came from across the small room. 

Emma’s eyes flew open and she blinked the light out of her eyes. Her smile dropped quickly as the current state of affairs dawned on her, the events of the last few days replayed like a montage in her mind. A groan rumbled deep in her throat as she pulled the covers over her head. 

“Ah, good dreams always cloud our waking thoughts,” Killian said as he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down to Emma’s shoulders. 

Emma responded by throwing her arms over her eyes to protect them from the sun streaming in the small porthole window. 

“If you get dressed now, we can go get some cocoa before we continue our search for the author,” Killian said finding her pants and tossing them on top of her. 

“I’m done savior-ing. Let someone else find him,” Emma moaned.

“Someone like Maleficent or the Crocodile?” Killian mocked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Sorry, Savior but this seems like a poor time to quit,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“All right, I’m up. But we are going to get that hot cocoa,” Emma threw back the covers and swung her legs over the bed. 

“Of course, love. Just put on those pants… as much as it pains me to say it,” Killian lifted his eyebrows and shifted his glance down her bare legs. 

She looked up at him and sighed as she pulled on her jeans. 

They finished dressing and left the Jolly Roger once again and were half way down the dock when a blur appeared in the corner of Emma’s eye. She turned to focus on it, but it was gone. She whipped her head around, almost spinning herself off the dock, Killian catching her in his arm and pulling her back toward the center. 

“What did you see, Emma?” He asked, refusing to let her leave his embrace.

“I saw- Didn’t you- it was- I’m not sure,” Emma panted, weary of her footing.

“I didn’t see anything. But I felt the winds change curiously. Do you think someone was running by on one of the adjacent docks?” Killian began his own search, moving his head above hers.

“I’m not sure, but I think we should check it out. Stay behind me,” Emma pulled her gun from its holster and slowly walked up the dock. Killian reluctantly withdrew his arm and followed her at close range. 

“Emma, I’m not sure this is the best idea... Wouldn’t you at least like to phone David? He may help,” Killian suggested.

“I don’t need David for this Killian,” she responded, biting down hard as the words left her mouth.

Both their heads turned as a blur appeared again on the opposite dock. Killian and Emma sped up, running up the dock and down the sidewalk, finally getting a clear view of what had caused the blur: The Author. 

“Hey! Stop!” Emma called after him pointing the gun at his chest, but never completely stopping. 

Just as she got close enough to see him clearly, The Author bolted down the dock and jumped into the water. With another blur and a splash, he disappeared under the water. Emma quickly re-holstered her gun and doubled her sprint, throwing her jacket behind her as she reached the dock. She threw her arms over her head and was about to use the dock as a springboard. 

“Emma stop!” Killian’s words sounded like the captain barking out orders to his crew. Emma turned to object to the tone, but his next sentence was much softer. “Even if you catch him… he’ll drown you. Or worse,” he panted, resting his hands on his knees. 

“Then- what do you suggest we do?” Emma asked, staring at the point where he entered the water, then scanning for him to resurface.

“Well, we don’t know this fellow’s particular peculiarities, but even the Crocodile has to breathe…” Killian reasoned, keeping his eyes on the water.

“What, what does Rumplestilskin have to do with this?” Emma asked, putting her own hands on her knees.

“He’s immortal. As, I assume, is The Author. But for all his power, he still has to breathe like the rest of us. So, if this Author follows similar rules, he will have to come up for air anytime now. Even my best men would have trouble holding their breath much longer than this,” Killian said.

They both stayed silent, eyes filled only with the harbor’s water. After minutes that stretched in their minds, the soaking head of the Author broke through the surface. Emma and Killian felt like they finally inhaled with him. They only saw him for a moment before he disappeared again in the dark water. This time he did not dive as deep and they could see the stream of his movement follow him on the surface.

“He’s heading for the boats,” Emma whispered, as though she didn’t realize she was speaking. 

“The boats?” Killian repeated, tearing Emma from her mental assessment. “What boats?”

“The boats. The boats you told me about at the beach,” Emma’s eyes were now bouncing between the harbor and Killian. “The boats that don’t move. The boats that have been out there, but don’t move.”

Killian walked over to hold her, still keeping his eyes on the water. “I’m not sure he can sail anywhere- we aren’t sure how far the barrier of Storybrooke extends. He may just be going to seek shelter, after last night, there aren’t many places in town he would be safe. Everyone- on both sides- is looking for him.”

“He isn’t picking a boat for convenience. He’s trying to leave. And I’ve got to stop him,” Emma looked up at Killian, drawing his eyes away from the water and straight to her own. “I need your ship, Captain.”

She said it so unwavering, so intently. Her eyes did not leave his. Killian ran his hands through her hair. “Emma,” he breathed her name like he was drinking a glass of water. “You know I would give you whatever you need, but I can’t let you do this.” 

Emma pulled away from him, only allowing his hand and hook to wrap around her arms. Killian knew she was fighting the instinct to run. “Emma, it doesn’t make sense. We don’t know what he is planning, where he wants to go, if he can even get there...” Killian dropped his head. “I know nothing of this realm’s waters.”

Emma’s hardened look fell as she lifted Killian’s head. “Killian… you just got your ship back. And you’re right,” she admitted, “we don’t even know if any ship can leave the harbor.” 

“Swan, look,” Killian gestured toward a long, blue sailboat in the distance. The Author was halfway out of the water and climbing onto the deck. He scrambled quickly and swung his legs onto the ship. He looked back over the water toward them, for a moment, before ducking below deck and out of sight.

Emma moved toward the edge of the dock again, but backed down as she felt Killian’s hand on her shoulder. “Right,” she said. “We need more information,” she turned toward Killian who nodded. “But I don’t want to lose him. Could you stay here and look after him? I want to go down to the station and see if I can find out who the boat is registered to. I should find Henry too… the book could help. I’ll bring back food,” Emma stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Of course, Swan. I await your return,” Killian looked back toward the Jolly Roger and sighed as Emma turned to leave. 

“Killian,” she turned and swooped up against him again. She held his chin and looked into his eyes, “we will take your ship out of the harbor. I promise.”

“You’re doing an awful lot of that lately, love,” Killian’s eyes widened. 

She lined her forehead up with his, “And I mean it.”


	5. The Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mysteries abound about The Author's boat plus some Killian/Henry/Emma bonding.

Emma and Henry strolled onto the dock where the Jolly Roger was kept, each holding a sagging brown bag of take out from Granny’s. Emma smiled as she spotted Killian; he was standing with his back to the large wooden wheel. Killian’s hook held an extended telescope pressed against one eye, pointed directly at the sailboat where The Author had sought refuge. 

Henry smirked as he noticed his mom’s walk changed from a heavy-footed stomp to a near-skip as they approached the ship. 

Killian turned slowly as the two climbed the steps leading to the deck. “Hello love, lad.” He reached his hand down to ruffle the boy’s hair, but Henry twitched and shifted away from him. 

Noticing how Killian’s face fell when he did so, Henry offered an apologetic smile and handed him the bag from Granny’s.

“We brought lunch,” Henry said, redirecting their attention. 

“Ah, thank you Henry. Would you like to help me bring up a table from below deck?” Killian asked, leading him toward the crew’s quarters and kissing Emma lightly as he passed. 

“Sure, I’ve never seen below before,” Henry followed excitedly, handing Emma his bag of food.

“Aye, I forgot you were unable to get the grand tour last time you were aboard,” Killian began to gesture at the rope hammocks and barrels adoring the crew’s quarters. 

“No, I was a little preoccupied with being trapped in a magical box,” Henry laughed.

“Sorry, about that mate,” Killian looked down and scratched behind his ear. 

Henry examined the pirate to find discomfort and slight hurt on his face. “It’s ok Killian, you didn’t put me there. You actually came to save me,”

Killian allowed a half-smile to dominate his face, but his eyes remained dim and focused on the floor.

“Should we bring the table up to my mom?” Henry suggested and placed his hands underneath the large wooden table that took up the bulk of the floor space in the small cabin. 

“Aye, just grab that end of the table,” Killian ducked to look over the underside of the table. Upon finding a dent, he promptly drove his hook into it and lifted his side of the table. “I’ll walk backwards, mind your feet on the ladder,” Killian instructed as the two worked to move the table. 

Once up on deck, Killian and Henry placed the table opposite the ladder leading to the dock. 

“Come on Mom, let’s eat!” Henry called out to Emma, who was still standing behind the wheel, holding both bags of food, and staring intently toward the boat The Author had boarded. 

“Did he do anything while I was gone?” Emma asked, only half-turning toward the boys who were now pulling up barrels and crates for the three of them to sit on. 

Killian leapt up the stairs to where Emma was standing, took the food from her, and kissed her quickly but intensely on the lips. “I would be happy to tell you over lunch. I think your boy is famished,” Killian took both bags in his hook and reached out for Emma’s hand with his. 

“Hey, don’t blame it on me. You’re stomach is growling just as much,” Henry laughed as he settled on his barrel, eyeing the food.

“Well, I am sorry to keep you both waiting,” Emma said, as Killian pulled out a crate and waited for her to sit down before pushing it back toward the table. “But forgive me for wanting to know what The Author has been up to all morning,” she finished. 

Killian dropped the food on the table and Henry quickly began sorting the Styrofoam containers.

“Well, love, I am sorry to disappoint, but The Author has done nothing of interest since you left. He only appeared on the deck once, tried to adjust one of the riggings, poorly mind you, and then went below again,” Killian summarized, taking the container that was marked with a K.

Emma sighed deeply, taking her own container. “That plus the nothing I found at the station gives us zero new leads,” she slumped back in her chair and bit into her burger. 

Killian raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Henry grunted into his food. “Thanks mom,” he said sheepishly when he realized they were both looking at him.

Emma chuckled, “No problem, kid. Do you like yours Killian?”

“It’s delicious Swan, thank you,” Killian answered swallowing a large bite. “So you weren’t able to find anything on the boat registries?” 

“No, the only registration was for Leroy’s boat over there. There’s not even documentation for this one,” Emma wiped some ketchup from her mouth and knocked on the side of the ship.

“Am I to report the Jolly Roger to The Authorities, Swan? Even with The Authorities taking up residence aboard her?” Killian threw his head back and looked sideways at Emma.

“Ahem,” Henry fake-coughed into his fist before swallowing a handful of fries. 

“Sorry, lad. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Killian’s eyes remained focused on the table. 

“Speaking of sleeping arrangements, Henry, how are things going with David and Mary Margaret?” Emma asked, her tone growing slightly darker as she said her parents’ names. 

“They’re good. Baby Neal is sleeping almost through the night now, so I don’t wake up as much. Mary Margaret is really strict about getting my homework done before I can play video games though,” Henry frowned at the last part, which he noticed actually made Emma smirk a bit. 

“Well, that’s important, Mary Margaret is right about that at least,” Emma admitted and continued eating.

“Aye, studies are very important for a young lad, Henry,” Killian added.

“Oh yeah, was there much studying to become a pirate?” Henry asked with a chuckle in his voice.

“If you will recall, I was a gentleman and a naval officer before I became a pirate. And yes, there was a good deal of studying involved in order to learn to sail properly,” Killian shook his head and feigned dismay. 

“I’m sure he’s just kidding with you, right Henry?” Emma eyes met her son’s and she nodded her headed sideways toward Killian. 

“Yeah, I was only joking… mate,” Henry laughed. Emma and Killian joined in and Killian patted him on the back. When Killian lifted his head again, his eyes grew wide and he quickly stood up. Emma and Henry followed suit. 

The Author was up on the deck of his ship, apparently reeling in the anchor. Killian reached for his telescope and held it up to his eye.

“Emma- you said none of the ships in Storybrooke are accounted for except the Dwarf’s?” Killian asked quickly.  
“Yes, Killian what do you see?” Emma asked, her eyes searching The Author’s boat, her arms instinctively flinging in front of Henry. 

“Swan, get Henry off the ship,” Killian commanded.

“No way!” Henry exclaimed, planting his feet firmly.

“Killian- what’s going on?” Emma’s voice shook, but she stood solidly focused on where Killian was staring. 

Through the scope, Killian saw The Author wheel a large cannon to the edge of the boat. Emblazoned at the top of the wrought-iron weapon was a curved skeleton key hole. 

“I know who that ship belongs to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> This story is expanding way past where I originally imagined, but I think that's a good thing. 
> 
> By the way, I do think Henry really likes Killian, but I think there is bound to be some awkwardness with him hanging out with his mom's new boyfriend. So I tried to write in some awkwardness without Henry seeming as though he disliked Killian or the fact that Killian is with Emma.
> 
> Please comment, I would love to know what people think!


End file.
